We Have to Find the Doctor!
by Willowshy
Summary: The Winchester's just wanted to take a little vacation in London when all of a sudden Sherlock is in their universe? The cracks have closed and Cas can't get him back to where he belongs. Moriarty, The Master, and Lucifer are on the loose and John is gone and they have to find the Doctor!
1. Winchesters?

**This is a Superwholock fanfic! I do not own anything from any of these shows!**

"C'mon we really need to take a break, why don't we take a trip to London or something... We can bring Cas too if you want." Sam had been begging Dean to go to London for weeks but the Sam reply was always a strict no, but this time Dean's reply was different, "Fine, we can go to London and we are bringing Cas thank you very much!" Sam murmured to himself, "_Of course you said that cause he's like your angel angel boyfriend!" _he chuckled as he got out his laptop and reserved the cheapest motel in London, it was an extra room right around 221 baker street.

* * *

They got into a plane after not being allowed to take their weapons besides a couple of silver knifes that were in their bags. Dean was utterly terrified and knocked himself out by drugging his drink. They decided they would call Castiel once they had gotten to their hotel and had everything else planned out.

* * *

They finally arrived, Sam woke Dean and they were off to a diner or some cafe at least. They had there luggage and were walking down the road when suddenly, "Doctor! Doctor! Get back here!" A tall curly black haired man in a black trench coat yelled furiously while running after a man and girl. The man had something in his hand, it didn't look like anything they've seen Dean thought it was some kind of robotic dildo. They watched as the tall black haired man slowly got farther away when they noticed that he was looking at them, "Winchesters!?" They were in shock after hearing that from the man's mouth, _Who is this guy? How does he know us? Also, doctor? Doctor who? _Sam and Dean were both thinking the same thoughts. The man suddenly forgot about "the doctor" and ran across the street to them, "Who are you and how do you know us!?" Dean was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, Castiel must have not told you about me, I'm Sherlock... Sherlock Holmes." Sam's eyes widened, "T-The Sherlock Holmes!? But you're a fictional character in mystery books!" Sam held out his hand and Sherlock shook it. "Yes I know that... But you notice how I do not have John with me and I was running after that Doctor? Well, that man is a time and space traveler, he managed to go through the cracks in the universe and he brought me here... Sadly John did not come along and the uh cracks have closed sealing all of them here with us..." Dean and Sam were confused, "Sorry Sherlock but who is with us exactly and should we get Cas out here!?"

All of a sudden a sound of wings came from further down the sidewalk followed by the sound of someone running, "Sherlock! What are you doing here!? I thought you swore to John you'd never leave again!" Castiel shouted until he finally had stopped standing besides Dean. "I know, I came with the Doctor... The-The cracks have closed and um well... I'm very sorry my dear little angel." Castiel's eyes filled with worry as he leaned closer to Sherlock, "What happened? Is it Moriarty is he here as well Sherlock?" Sherlock nodded as he looked away, the Winchester's both confused out of their minds. "Do you mind explaining all of this Cas?" Castiel snapped out of his sorrow for Sherlock and nodded, "Yes I will but let's go ahead and get to the hotel." They started walking down the road forgetting everything as they tried to wrap their heads around what was going on.

* * *

It was around 8 at night where they were, Sam just wanted to fall onto the bed and sleep but he knew that whatever was happening they would have to help and they need to know all the details. Dean and Sam sat at the foot of their beds as Castiel and Sherlock stood in front of them. Sherlock looked to Castiel as he spoke, "Okay, now you already know this is Sherlock, well we met when I was universe jumping... I suddenly found myself in the universe where the stories of Sherlock Holmes existed but the books did not. Then I ended up bumbing into Sherlock and John and we solved a couple crimes until eventually I remembered that your prayers can't get to me in this universe and so I returned... Sherlock may tell you the rest." Sherlock cleared his voice and took a nearby chair and sat in it backwards looking at the Winchesters.

"After Castiel left John and I continued on with our lives until eventually I found a peculiar blue box from the 1980's... Those haven't been anywhere in England for the past 10 years, so I found a key, opened it... It ended up being some sort of ship, a few moments later a man had burst through the doors and started doing things with the mechanics not knowing i was there until after we had somehow gotten to this universe... He told me who he was and what happened, I told him to take me back but he rejected leaving me here never to see John again." Dean didn't understand any of it, _spaceships? Blue box? Does this guy need to go to the loony bin!?_ Castiel paced back and forth until he finally stopped looking out the window, "Then how did Moriarty and the Master get here? And how do we get rid of them, don't forget that I can jump univers- wait... The cracks closed!?"

Sherlock nodded and stood up, "What's wrong Castiel can't you just take Moriarty and me back?! Can you not!?" Castiel was silent, "Answer me you winged rat!" Sherlock yelled at Castiel furiously, his eyes began to tear up. Dean watching the whole scene like it's some sort of drama TV show. Sam stood up from the bed, "Sherlock!" He walked over to him, "I understand how you're feeling, you have left your world and your best friend John, but we will find a way... We will get this Doctor and make him tell us how to open those cracks and how to get you back to your universe or how to at least get John here! Just please calm down!" He sat back down on the bed and watched Sherlock as he took deep breaths trying to get a hold of himself.

"You all should get a good nights sleep, I will stay here just in case something happens. Sherlock you may stay as well there is a couch in the other room." Castiel turned to all of them and pointed to the room in which the couch was. Sherlock put the chair back and went to the couch immediately still having aggression with each movement. The brothers lied in there bed and fell asleep quickly hoping the next day would be less catastrophic.


	2. Did you miss me?

_He was running... But why?... He's Sherlock Holmes, and I'm John Watson! We are always solving mysteries and catching criminals together! Sherlock you promised! Why are you running away! _Sherlock awoke on the couch, he didn't check the time and supposed it was around 2:00 am. He sat up and held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Watson... I'll never see you again my friend..." Suddenly a voice cam from the kitchen, "What's wrong, nightmares?" Sherlock jumped, although it was only Castiel. He nodded and stood up, "Do they have any food?" Castiel shook his head," I don't believe they ate yesterday due to you, but it's fine we can go to a diner once they wake up." Sherlock sighed, "Okay, what time do you suppose they will be up?"

"It's around 3:00 am right now, they most likely will be up by 6:00 am, so about 3 more hours." He nodded to Castiel and sat back down focusing on the wall in front of him. "I can't believe I'll never see him again..." Castiel sat there looking at him with a concerned face, "Don't worry I'm sure you will... We always find a way." Sherlock looked at him and nodded,"When the boys wake up we'll go to breakfast and start looking for the Doctor... If the cracks are closed then that means he won't be able to leave this universe and we will surely find him..." Suddenly there was a sound outside... It was the sound of the Tardis. Sherlock remembered that sound from when he first met the Doctor, "It's him!" He stood up quickly and bolted to the door, quickly unlocking it and running outside. Castiel watched him through the window overhead seeing a bluebox was in front of the hotel.

"Doctor, you get out of there right now!" Sherlock yelled as he knocked on the door repeatedly. He heard the door unlock and ran into the Tardis as he looked around to see the Doctor closing the door behind. "Hello Sherlock! Nice to see you again!" He said sarcastically. "I want you to take me back! Take me back to John, Doctor!" A flap of wings was heard behind him, "What the hell is that!?" The Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the angel. "You're ancient! But... This, this isn't your body... You must be some sort of demon! Get out of this human you evil demon!" He pinned Castiel to the wall of the Tardis. "Get off of me timelord! I'm not a demon, I'm an angel you ass!" The timelord didn't let go in fact his grip got tighter, "Prove it! Angels haven't been seen on Earth for over centuries!" Castiel looked to Sherlock, "I'm sorry to ask you of this Sherlock but can you please injure yourself, only angels can heal wounded humans..." Sherlock did as he told and cut his hand, the Doctor stood there surprised taking his hands off and letting Castiel heal the wound, "You really are an angel... Amazing! I have never met an angel before actually, well besides Weeping Angels! Please please, stay as long as you want!" Castiel looked confused but said nothing.

* * *

2 hours later it was starting to sunrise, Castiel looked out the Tardis," They will be waking up any moment now Sherlock.." Sherlock looked at Castiel and gasped, "I forgot about the Winchesters!" The Doctor looked confused, "Winchesters? Who are they exactly?" They both looked to him and said at the same time," They're demon hunters." Sherlock laughed as Castiel walked out of the door. The other two followed him to the room where Dean and Sam were awake worried as hell. Dean saw Castiel in the doorway, "Cas! Where did you go!? Why did you even leave in the first place!?" He was both angry and worried as he walked up to the angel. Sam looked at the group and noticed the +1, "It's him! How did you guys find him!?" The Doctor looked at them still confused, "Well uh yes I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you?" He said it with a tone as if asking for his name, "Sam, Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." They shook hands and Sherlock shouted,"Okay! Now time to get to business!" They all turned to look at him.

"Doctor, we need find a way to open a crack in this universe... I have to get back to John!" The Doctor looked at him surprised, "Sherlock, I know you miss him but I.. I can't I don't know how..."

"You don't know how!? You're older then time! You should know how to open a crack!"

"It's not that easy! Do you not know how time and space works!? Oh wait stupid question of course you don't!" Dean stepped in between them, "Whoa whoa whoa, girls you're both very pretty now stop fighting like little girls!" Sam and Castiel stood there not knowing what to do. Sherlock crossed his arms and tried to hide how furious he was while the Doctor could obviously tell how angry he was and felt bad, "You Sherlock you aren't the only one who has lost a friend... I have lost many people who were dear to me... Many of them lived but um some... Are gone forever..." He looked down as if he were about to cry. "He isn't wrong Sherlock... We've all lost close friends, family... Dean and I have even died a couple times..." Sam walked behind the Doctor and rubbed his back to make him feel better. Sherlock lost some of his anger and felt more sorry than mad,"Im sorry... I just really wish I could see him again..." They all stood silent for a moment. "Let's go out to eat I bet you are all hungry." Castiel stopped the awkward silence, Dean looked excited, _I wonder what the pie is like here, do they even have pie!?_

They agreed to go to a diner called Diana's Cafe, they all had a filling breakfast and didn't know what to do next. "Well what are we supposed to do now?" The Doctor asked excited, but suddenly Sherlock's phone rang, he answered it immediately hoping so much for John's voice but frowned when he heard who it was, "Hey Sherlock! Did you miss me?"

"Who is it?" Castiel asked him.

"It's...Moriarty."


	3. Don't Worry We Have All Lost Someone Doc

"Moriarty!? How the Hell did he get here!? I never let him even touch my Sexy!" The doctor blurted out. They all looked to Castiel, "My apologies, I trusted him and he made me take him here because he said he was a friend of yours..." Castiel looked down, "It is fine my angel by the name of Castiel, we will find a way to get him back my dimension and if not then too bad." Sherlock said looking down at him trying his best to make the angel feel better. The angel looked up and nodded, "Well, I think that maybe we could take the Winchesters for a little trip, I mean after all they came here looking for a vacation!" The Doctor cheered. "A trip what kind?" Sam asked, "He's a traveler of time and space we're probably going to take a trip to another planet in the future or something." Castiel said, Dean's eyes widened, "Time... Space!? What the Hell! Are you guys sure I'm not going crazy!?"

" calm down, I'm sure this will be enjoyable based on the condition your life is in at the moment..." Sherlock spoke trying to calm the now freaking out Dean Winchester, "And how do you know the condition of my life?" He looked at Sherlock confused, "Well I'm just a very good observer, your a 37 year old man who wishes to be just like his father who is most likely dead and knows he will never be like him, you kill things normally and is fighting regularly, you are very unhappy and if you keep this up it is possible you may die before you're even 45 years old.." Sam and Dean looked at him amazed, "How did you-" Sam was cut off when he realized The Doctor was gone, "Uh where did The Doctor go!?" The rest of them looked around and started yelling "Doctor!" when suddenly the sound of the TARDIS was coming from a nearby alley, "He's over there!" Sherlock ran to the sound and the rest followed him. "Hey boys! Just had to get my Sexy, get in!" He was standing right outside the blue box. "No way am I getting in that tiny thing with four other men!"

"But it's bigger on the inside." Castiel grabbed his hand and opened the door to show him the inside, "Holy... Shit..." Dean walked in and looked around while Sam ran around the box, "But this isn't possible! This is just a Police box from the 1980's! It's so much smaller on the outside and bigger on the inside! Its- Just oh my god!" The Doctor smiled and walked in as Castiel and Sherlock walked in after him calmly, Sam followed and looked around in awe. "This is my Sexy... Or the TARDIS."

"TARDIS? Does that stand for something?" Sam asked. "Actually yes it does, it stands for Time, And, Relevant, Dimensions, In, Space." Castiel answered before The Doctor could start bragging about his blue box. "I see... So wher- I mean When are we gonna go?"

"Sam! Why would you ask that we aren't going anywhere!" The Doctor snodded with Sherlock who started to chuckle at Dean and started messing with the controls started messing with the controls... "But Dean-" Dean cut him off as Castiel nodded with The Doctor and pulled the switch, "No buts- WAHHH!" Dean grabbed onto a rail, "What the hell! What's happening!?"

"We're time traveling!" Sherlock shouted and laughed at Dean's terrified face. "That's what you get jerk!" Sam yelled at him, "Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled holding on for dear life.

The TARDIS finally stopped, and Dean let go cautiously, "Is it over?" Sam couldn't help but laugh, "You're such a sissy!"

"Shut Up! It's just like riding a plane and you know how much I hate planes Sam!" Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the door, "Can I?" He looked at the others as they nodded while Dean looked at him shaking his head furiously, he opened the door and they were in the middle of a field, "Huh, where are we and when are we?"

"We are on a planet called Zuru, it's known for it's beautiful fields and it's the year 6969." The Doctor said as the rest of them walked out of the TARDIS. "This is amazing... So you can do this whenever you want?"

"Yes but I also save people when needed I was there when the Titanic happened and I helped to save over a hundred humans... I was also there during Pompeii but I only managed to save one family... It maybe wonderful but at the same time it comes with great loses." He looked down, this reminded Sherlock that the two companions that were with him before were gone, "Wait Doctor... What happened to Amy and Rory?"

"Amy and Rory?" Castiel looked at them confused, suddenly the Doctor bolted up, "Uh they are- They are gone..." Dean expected that he had killed them, "You killed them didn't you!? Are you gonna try and kill us because let me tell you Sam and I will kill you if we want!"

"No no I didn't kill them I swear! I mean- They are dead but I didn't kill them... Rory died and Amy sacrificed herself to be with him, I couldn't go back and save them in time..." The Doctor actually began to tear up, "It's okay, you may have lost them but you can move on... Just calm down and let's have an adventure." Sam said trying to cheer him up. The Doctor nodded as they began to venture further into the land, he told them more about the planet and what had happened during the time they had skipped, apparently there was a war between Cybermen and humans than there was one that was Daleks versus humans... He told them about all that will happen such as the world explaining how and when the earth will explode while sneaking in a few parts about his other companions.


	4. John!

_He was back... And stronger than ever, he always promised he wouldn't harm Sam but no matter what he couldn't let Lucifer lay a finger on him! "Stay away from him you bitch!" He yelled before being impaled by a knife..._ Dean woke up panting, "What the hell..." He was in one of the beds in the Tardis. The Doctor had decided that they could be his new companions (although usually there are only 1 or 2). He looked around noticing Sherlock sitting up and talking to himself, "Hey Sherlock, why are you up?" The curly haired man looked up and saw Dean staring at him, "Nightmares... I'm guessing same goes for you." Dean nodded, "Yup." Sherlock looked around and saw that Castiel was missing, "Where's Castiel?" He looked at Dean and stood up, "I don't know... Should we go looking for him, I mean we're still on a different planet." Sherlock nodded, "I'll go ahead and check if he is outside, if he isn't then we'll search for him in the morning." He said as he walked out the Tardis door, "Castiel? Cas?" He looked around then circled the Tardis when he suddenly heard the sound of wings. Sherlock turned around to see Castiel, "My apologie-" he was cut-off, "You should stop using your powers while you still don't have your original grace... Otherwise it's fine, Dean is also awake and we just got a bit worried." Castiel looked at him suddenly concerned, "Wait, why are you both up? It's the middle of the night." Sherlock looked at the angel and sighed,"Well nightmares... Mine are about John and I'm guessing that Dean is scared that all the things they've killed will come back."

Castiel looked at him with a confused look, "What do you mean?" The taller man looked at the TARDIS and then back at Castiel, "While he was asleep he was saying the name "Lucifer" and "stay away from him" in his sleep so I'm guessing... Lucifer is an enemy of yours?" Castiel nodded, "He is my brother, you know in the bible where he is sent to Hell and creates demons to torture humankind... Well Sam is his vessel and he has tried very hard to get Sam to let him take control." He looked to the taller man and sighed, "I suppose we should get back in there before Dean wakes up and tells everyone we were kidnapped by aliens." Sherlock gave him a slight smile as they both walked inside the TARDIS. Dean had still been sitting on his bed and looked up at the two, "Oh good, for a minute I thought you guys were in trouble." Castiel gave a slight nod and looked to Dean, "No, we aren't in trouble, anyway I think you both need some more sleep so why don't the both of you go back to bed." Sherlock and Dean's eyes met, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Sherlock said to the both of them as he walked to his bed, "Goodnight to the both of you." Castiel said to them as he turned around to see the main center of the TARDIS inside while the others eventually dozed off.

* * *

They woke up with the sound of the Doctor yelling, "ALLONSYYY!" Sherlock gave a light chuckle because it had reminded him of the first time he had met the Doctor. _Him and Watson were on a case as usual but then they finally get stumped, as they were looking for clues they had ran into a man who had yelled the exact same thing but to a girl with blond hair, they were running around London and had just randomly bumped into them and Sherlock could barely lay a dent in what kind of a man the Doctor was._ Sherlock had zoned out think about that over and over until Sam snapped him out of it. "So where are we going today Doctor?" Sam asked as if they were going on a field trip in school. He looked up from his panel and replied, "Well I believe my sexy has something planned for us." Right as he had said this they had begun traveling.

Once they had stopped Castiel was the first to look outside, "I believe we're... Back in London?" He seemed confused until the Doctor smiled and open the door hopping out with glee, "Not just any London, Sherlock's London! I found a crack! We can get John!" Sherlock was shocked as he ran out the TARDIS and immediately ran the way towards 221 baker street yelling, "John I'm back!" over and over. The others chased him as fast as they could. When they had finally reached the destination Sherlock and the Doctor ran inside yelling John's name, the others out of breath walked in as they went to a room where Sherlock was hugging another man... John. "I I can't believe you're back Sherlock! I thought you left for good this time! Thank god you're not dead!" They both smiled as they turned to the Angel and Winchesters, "Dean, John, John, Dean. John, Sam, Sam, John, and Castiel, John, John, Castiel." He introduced them. They shaked John's hand and moved on to a different conversation about what happened. The Doctor explained the cracks in the universe and how he thought they weren't supposed to be open until Castiel had corrected him but after they had sealed the deal. Then he talked about what they had done during Sherlock's absence which was solve a case or two and bake a little.

They had some laughs and talked about serious subjects but not many only to bring up three main villians... Moriarty, the Master, and Lucifer. It started out as a joke until they got into Moriarty being in the Winchesters universe which wasn't bad at first until they found that the Master AND Lucifer were also there. They might as well become the most evil masterminds in millenniums, who knows what will happen. But now that this question was up they didn't know whether to fight it or stay where they were and they decided... To fight it.


End file.
